


#Primera Vez

by duendecitafeliz



Series: Aromas Indescifrables [1]
Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Básicamente la etapa de celo que les prometí, M/M, Omegaverse, Rubius Omega, Vegetta Alfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: “¿Cómo voy a no querer estar vinculado con el alfa que amo?”
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Aromas Indescifrables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036662
Comments: 14
Kudos: 302





	1. I

Cuando Rubén escucha el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, los _nervios_ vuelven a inundarlo.

El medicamento de Luzu había logrado que volviera a ser _consciente_ de su entorno y de qué también-…

… iba a pasar su celo con un alfa por _primera vez_.

Sus ciclos de calor siempre fueron inestables y duraban dos días (cómo la rutina normal de un alfa, en vez de cuatro días como el resto de omegas)

Todo era porque parte de sus _sentidos estaban controlados,_ gracias a su condición, Rubén no se veía afectado por sus propias feromonas que ayudaban a que los omegas pierdan todo sentido durante sus ciclos de calor.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tuvo esos momentos de _no_ lucidez antes?

Rubén, por primera vez, estaba actuando como un omega normal y eso… lo _aterra_.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Samuel aún no se acerca, manteniendo su distancia e inspeccionando su rostro. Como si buscara algo.

(Rubén no sabe que es lo que está buscando. Pero tener los ojos del alfa fijos en cada movimiento o expresión suya, lo vuelve ansioso y nervioso en partes iguales)

( _Ansioso_ porque Rubén jamás supo que hacer con la mirada controladora de un alfa cuándo él siempre odio cualquier tipo de control-…

… Y _nervioso_ porque su omega esta encantado con la atención y solo parece querer más)

Ahora mismo siente un montón de _sentimientos contradictorios_ dentro de él.

“Me siento bien” Murmura, _inseguro_ , tratando de no encogerse y esconderse debajo de las sabanas como un niño.

Samuel suspira. “Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que seas honesto. Necesito que me digas si algo te molesta o cómo puedo hacer que esto sea más _cómodo_ para ti.”

“Yo… lo sé” su voz es apenas un susurro pero lo dice con convicción.

“Bien” Samuel parece satisfecho con ese acuerdo.

Entonces, finalmente, se sienta en la cama. Rubén sigue recostado y se pregunta que se supone que viene ahora, pude sentir su propia hÚmedad entre sus piernas, puede sentir el comienzo de una erección en sus bóxers, y puede sentir la necesidad de algo…

… todavía nos sabe exactamente de _qué_.

Él mira con curiosidad al alfa.

En el poco porno que había visto, cuando se preguntaba cómo era pasar el ciclo de calor acompañado de alguien, las cosas siempre parecían _rápidas_. Parecían líos pegajosos entre sí. Alfas usando a omegas para _su propio_ placer, solo inclinándolos en algún lugar.

(Rubén se había preguntado si no era doloroso)

Pero Samuel parecía estar bien sentándose junto a él, dejando que sus manos _dibujen_ patrones sin sentido por su cintura, sus costillas, su pecho…

Siente un _cosquilleo_ y un rastro de _calidez_ dónde sus dedos lo tocan.

(Es confortable. Relajante. Agradable)

Duran así unos minutos, Samuel dejando caricias hasta que Rubén está _retorciéndose_ y _jadeando_ mientras su cuerpo empieza a atravesar las primeras etapas de calor.

“¿Quieres algo?”

El omega se siente desorientado por la pregunta. ¿Quiere algo? _Sí_ , lo quiere. Lo quiere. Lo quiere-…

… pero ¿Qué es? El omega está _impaciente_ , _necesitado_ y cuando nota la forma en que Samuel lo está _mirando_ …

(Ojos oscurecidos, pupilas dilatadas, una mirada que logro hacerlo sentir un escalofrío-)

Lo sabe.

“Yo-… yo te quiero-“

El alfa le da una sonrisa suave que contrasta la forma en que lo está mirando. “Lo sé”

Se quita la camisa y Rubén solo tiene que detenerse un momento y _mirar_ porque nunca lo había visto en este contexto antes, y él había sentido sus brazos fuertes cuando lo abrazaba o lo cómodo que era su pecho cuando se durmió sobre él en ese viaje en auto pero nunca había imaginado que lo estaría viendo desnudo y eso es-…

… bueno, bastante _atractivo_ como para perder la oportunidad de apreciarlo.

(Lo cual no es de extrañar. Samuel siempre le había parecido atractivo, es por eso que lo confundió con un modelo en primer lugar)

Cuando sus pantalones también están fuera, el alfa se inclina lo suficiente para dejar suaves besos en sus mejillas, en su frente, en su barbilla… son _besos relajantes_ que dejan a Rubén con el cuerpo dócil.

Toda su ansiedad _desaparece_ bajo esas atenciones. Samuel no es frenético. Es gentil y tampoco lo acorrala, dejándole libertad para alejarse si quisiera-

… pero Rubén _no_ quiere alejarse. Duda que alguna vez quisiera alejarse de él.

En todo caso, esta más impaciente... Y por la expresión de Samuel, el omega piensa que eso es _exactamente_ lo que estaba buscando.

Puede sentir como los besos empiezan a descender al mismo momento que una de las manos de Samuel toma el elástico de sus bóxers y Rubén ignora la tensión mientras levanta levemente sus caderas para ayudarlo a deslizar la prenda por sus piernas hasta que cae al suelo-

… Y él se siente tan _vulnerable_.

Porque está en la cama de un alfa con probablemente _mucha más_ experiencia, totalmente desnudo y por un segundo desea poder estar inconsciente o con la mente llena de lujuria como quince minutos antes, volver el tiempo atrás y decirle a Luzu que no quiere esos medicamentos porque no tiene idea de que se supone debe hacer y todo era mucho más fácil cuando solo tenía esa necesidad de _complacer_ y ser _usado_ -

“Rubén…”

El rubio abre los ojos, mirando a Samuel arrodillándose entre sus piernas y puede sentir su erección _endurecerse_ ante la vista.

“¿Tienes alguna idea de lo _hermoso_ que te ves ahora?” su voz es un murmullo bajo mientras observa el cuerpo del omega retorcerse de necesidad.

Rubén puede sentir sus mejillas arder ante esas palabras pero Samuel no lo deja responder antes de que sus _labios_ estén _succionando_ chupetones que está seguro que duraran varios días entre sus muslos.

Rubén deja escapar un gemido _vergonzosamente alto_ mientras se tapa los ojos con un brazo, jadeando ligeramente porque nunca había pensado en lo sensible que era ese lugar…

-pero pronto no importa cuánto intente ahogar los sonidos porque Samuel está dejando que su lengua se deslice sobre su polla y el rubio esta tan perdido ahora, que apenas escucha el sonido de un frasco abriéndose y luego uno de los dedos del alfa esta _tanteando_ su entrada…

… y Rubén aleja su brazo, sorprendido mientras mira a Samuel abandonar el frasco de lubricante a un lado.

Él siempre pensó que los omegas no necesitaban de lubricante, que su propia humedad era suficiente para recibir a un alfa, pero luego piensa en el tamaño que _sintió_ antes en el momento en que se _besaron_ de forma frenética en el sillón, y, bueno-

… él puede _entender_ porque necesitaría un poco más de preparación.

“Es más fácil así” explico suavemente Samuel.

Rubén asiente, aunque nunca había pensado en eso antes, había escuchado de Dulce que algunos alfas _no se molestaban_ con la preparación y solía doler como el infierno, y tampoco había visto ninguna preparación en la pornografía y de repente se siente muy aliviado de saber que Samuel _jamás_ haría algo que lo lastimara.

 _Confiaba_ en él.

Y eso pareció suficiente para calmarse completamente.

Samuel parece notar que la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo porque empieza a meter uno con cuidado, deteniéndose ante la menor sensación de incomodidad que Rubén tenga…

… y Rubén se siente ligeramente incomodo porque no duele tanto pero si lo estira y hay un ligero ardor en él y se necesita que el alfa se detenga un par de veces, lo que hace que se sienta como un _completo fracaso_ porque su cuerpo parece necesitar una preparación extra, el omega está sorprendido por la cantidad de lubricante que está usando, mientras que Samuel es infinitamente paciente, dejando ligeros besos sobre la punta de su polla y acariciándolo con la otra mano a un ritmo suave y enloquecedor con el propósito de que se relaje y funciona _pero_ Rubén ya se siente inseguro y la necesidad de que Samuel tenga que ir lento le hace preguntarse-

¿Es normal? ¿Es tan malo en esto? ¿Va enojarse? ¿Lo va a dejar?

“¿Necesitas detenerte un minuto?”

El rubio niega.

Samuel vuelve a dejar besos enloquecedores sobre sus muslos lo que hace que deje escapar un gemido.

“Respira” murmura, persuadiendo a su cuerpo a relajarse y _finalmente_ , el dolor disminuye hasta que Rubén lo siente _soportable_ y está más concentrado en las marcas que el alfa deja entre sus piernas mientras siente su dedo deslizarse dentro y fuera hasta que mueve sus caderas, persiguiendo la sensación y quejándose cuando se detiene.

“¿Puedo agregar otro?”

Él asiente, no confiando en su voz.

El segundo no tiene tanta resistencia de su parte como el primero pero aún así Rubén necesita unos minutos para acomodarse a el, dejando que Samuel los mueva dentro de él de tal forma que empieza a sentirse que no es suficiente, si no que necesita algo más y Rubén deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el alfa mete otro, que rápidamente se convierte en un jadeo de _“Más”_ porque simplemente ya no _es_ suficiente.

Y luego sucede algo-

… los dedos de Samuel se mueven y rozan un punto, aparentemente aleatorio dentro de él pero...

Bueno, Rubén _nunca_ había gritado tan fuerte.

Samuel le sonríe. “Ahí está”

Sus piernas se sienten _temblorosas_ mientras se aferra a las sábanas que lo rodean, con la _respiración agitada_ y _entrecortada_ , con los latidos de su corazón acelerándose como si hubiera corrido una maratón porque Samuel no había dejado de tocar ese lugar dentro de él una vez que lo encontró, ese lugar que hacía que el rubio viera estrellas, ese lugar que lo hacía retorcerse mientras balbuceaba que no se detuviera-…

“Joder” Samuel parecía un _lobo_ que había cazado su _presa favorita_.

El omega apenas podía pensar con claridad. Sentía como si su rostro estuviera en _llamas_ mientras respiraba con dificultad. “S-samuel…” Su voz nunca se había escuchado tan _necesitada_. “Por favor…”

Samuel miro a Rubén fijamente, y por un momento el omega pudo encontrar en sus ojos todo lo que había visto en él desde que se conocieron: el _cariño_ , la _protección_ , la _ternura_ , la _lujuria_ -…

… _todo_ en esa mirada oscura.

“Vas a tener que pedirlo”

Rubén era consciente de que esto era otra oportunidad para retroceder. Porque si hay algo que Samuel siempre ha dejado en claro es que su principal prioridad siempre será su comodidad y felicidad y el saber que hay alguien que te trata de esa forma, que te mira como si fueras lo más hermoso del _mundo_ -…

… no tiene precio.

(Esto, piensa Rubén, es lo que _todos deben sentir_ su primera vez. Todos deben sentir esa _seguridad_ y _confianza_. Todos deben sentirse… _amados_ )

Samuel era alguien que podría tener cualquier cosa que deseara, tenía el estatus, la casta y el dinero para eso. Pero lo único que parecía querer era al omega frente a él.

“ _Fóllame_ , Samuel”

Y Rubén no estaba interesado en detenerse. Él lo quería.

Lo quería _tanto_ que dolía. Samuel termina acomodándose sobre él, besándolo suavemente, chupando y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, el omega puede _probarse_ a sí mismo y es algo que siempre pensó que sería asqueroso pero solo lo hace volver a _derretirse_ bajo sus atenciones, por lo que suelta un pequeño ruido de sorpresa cuándo las manos del alfa se aferran a su cintura y suavemente los da vuelta, logrando que Rubén terminara a _horcajadas_ sobre él.

“Es más sencillo de esta forma” susurra mientras deja besos _ligeros_ en su cuello y Rubén asiente, un poco _aturdido_ e _inestable_ mientras se aferra a los hombros del alfa.

El omega lo vuelve a besar, _caliente_ y _feroz_ mientras Samuel lo ayuda alinearse sobre su polla y… Rubén empieza a hundirse _sobre_ él.

Sus uñas se _clavan_ en su hombro con un poco más de fuerza, porque es mucho más grande y grueso que tres dedos y necesita unos segundos y-…

Luego baja un poco más, centímetro a centímetro, dejando que Samuel deje moretones en forma de sus manos sobre su cintura mientras murmura:

_Lo estás haciendo bien._

_Puedes detenerte si quieres._

_Te amo._

Eso último hace que se deslice un poco _más profundo_ , desde que empezó no había dejado de soltar jadeos ahogados por la intrusión y saber que aún falta un poco más hace que todo se vuelva _abrumador_ -…

… Hasta que termina completamente sentado sobre él. Lo que le arranca a Samuel un gemido _largo_ y _profundo_ sobre su oreja.

“Dios…”

Es _increíble_.

Es i _ncreíblemente apretado_ a su alrededor, _húmedo_ y _caliente_ y hace que la mente del alfa se vuelva en _blanco_ por unos segundos, tratando de frenar cualquier impulso de simplemente embestir dentro del omega sobre él.

Dejando que Rubén se termine de acostumbrar a la sensación de sentirse tan lleno.

Cuando el rubio se balancea ligeramente, ambos gimen, porque Rubén se está _apretando_ a su alrededor con _más_ fuerza, sus muslos temblando-…

“Te amo, tanto…” murmura Samuel mientras lo ayuda a moverse de arriba a abajo, a un ritmo lento y cuidadoso que los deja a ambos temblando porque nunca _nada_ se había sentido _tan_ bien.

Rubén deja escapar un _sollozo roto_. “Y-yo… también te amo”

El omega nunca había pensado que sería de esta forma. Tan abrumado por las sensaciones de lo bien que sentía.

Y luego Samuel se mueve, dando una embestida y encontrando fácilmente su próstata y Rubén lo pierde.

Porque se siente tan _bien_. Tan _lleno_. Tan… _completo_. Y solo puede pensar en lo mucho que quiere esto. Quiere más. Lo quiere _todo_ pero es difícil hablar cuando lo único que sale de su boca son _gemidos_ y _balbuceos_ inentendibles, guiados por la lujuria que envuelve su mente. Pero a pesar de no pedirlo de una forma verbal, Samuel parece entenderlo porque lo ayuda sosteniéndolo mientras Rubén se mueve aún más rápido, _prácticamente rebotando_ sobre su polla, apretándose con fuerza cada vez que se desliza en su interior y-…

El orgasmo llega de golpe. De forma inesperada y sorpresiva. No es como si nunca hubiera tenido uno, pero… nunca se sintió así. Nunca había gritado tan fuerte. Nunca había temblado tanto, dejando que los _escalofríos_ recorrieran su columna mientras los dedos de sus pies se curvaban ante el placer.

El omega se arqueo, pintando los abdominales del Alfa de blanco.

Pero Samuel no se detuvo, no dejo de empujar dentro de él. Y Rubén _lloro_ porque podía sentir que volvía a _endurecerse_ con rapidez debido a su celo.

(Él sabía que los omegas podían tener como máximo tres orgasmos seguidos durante su celo. No era usual. Era algo _extraño_ , solía haber _pocos caso_ -)

Pero-…

… _apenas_ podía moverse.

Rubén dejo que las replicas del orgasmo lo recorrieran, sollozando debido a la _sobre estimulación_ que Samuel le estaba provocando.

“Shhh…” El alfa lo tranquilizo. “Te tengo…”

“Y-o…”

“Lo sé, _amour_ , lo sé” tarareo cariñosamente, recostando al omega que lloriqueaba y se aferraba a su espalda para que quedara _debajo_ de él.

Samuel empuja otra vez, con fuerza y sin darle tiempo de poder reaccionar, gruñendo al sentirlo mover sus caderas para enfrentarse a cada empujón, prácticamente _devorando_ los labios de Rubén en un aire de _pura dominación_ que lo dejo dócil entre las sábanas. Utilizando una mano para sostener una de las suyas mientras que la otra baja para acariciar la erección desatendida del omega.

Decir que Rubén grito sería quedarse corto.

Pero está bien, Samuel bebió _cada_ grito que salió de su boca, y no se detuvo cuándo el omega volvió a tener _otro_ orgasmo.

Aún acariciándolo, _alargando_ su clímax hasta que Rubén era un _lío_ debajo de él.

Y es, tan, pero tan _hermoso_ -…

Samuel nunca había conocido a alguien _tan_ perfecto.

Alguien _dulce_ , _divertido_ , a veces _mimado_ , _inseguro_ y con una _autoestima tan baja_ -…

… Pero hermoso en _todo sentido_ de la palabra. Nunca había conocido a alguien con una _luz propi_ a que brillara tanto.

Samuel puede sentir el comienzo de su nudo formándose, puede sentir que se engancha, quedándose atrapado dentro de Rubén que ahora mismo gime, _arañando_ su espalda _con fuerza_ ante la sensación de estar estirado más allá de sus límites.

Y Samuel _no_ se detiene.

A pesar de estar profundamente _anudado dentro_ de _su_ omega, el alfa continúa moviéndose, Rubén se encoge y Samuel muerde su cuello, específicamente dónde se encuentra su pulso, qué es dónde la _marca de vínculo_ se empieza formar. Manteniendo al omega en su lugar mientras suelta un _gruñido_ desde lo profundo de su garganta al sentir su propio orgasmo empezar.

Logrando que Rubén se sienta _aún más_ lleno si eso era posible, siendo vagamente consciente que Samuel gemía _su_ nombre mientras alcanzaba su clímax dentro de él, y empujándolo también a su _tercer_ orgasmo. Solo por la _sensación_ de ser llenado.

Rubén apenas es consciente cuándo ambos dejan de moverse, cuándo dejaron de perseguir las sensaciones de placer que _tocaban_ una línea cercana a lo _doloroso_ por la sobre estimulación. El rubio esta más _exhausto_ y _feliz_ de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Prácticamente _ronroneando_ mientras besa las mejillas, la frente, la barbilla de _su_ alfa…

Samuel, por su parte, puede sentir como sus _aromas se entrelazan_. Como la habitación parece inundarse de un _aroma único_ de _ambos_.

Su nuevo aroma favorito.

Pero también-…

… ellos no habían hablado sobre _cuándo_ lo harían.

Y Rubén es obviamente feliz, agotado, relajado y dócil en _sus brazos_ pero-…

“¿Qué pasa?” el omega lo mira con curiosidad.

“Yo… forme el vinculo”

Rubén toco la marca, sabía que el vínculo se formaba en ese lugar en particular. Sabía que debía hacerlo el alfa cuándo estaban anudados. Lo sabía.

Y lo había _aceptado_.

Y él…

“… Lo quería” susurro suavemente con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el cabello castaño de Samuel. “¿ _Cómo voy a no querer estar vinculado con el alfa que amo_?”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Creo que necesitaremos otra ducha"

La bañera era _increíblemente_ grande.

Lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pudieran caber con Rubén entre las piernas de Samuel, el alfa _masajeando_ su cabello con acondicionador mientras el omega juega con las burbujas que se forman gracias a la espuma.

Rubén nunca había pensado en el _cuidado_ posterior al sexo.

Aunque pensando en la personalidad _protectora_ y _dulce_ del alfa no era tan sorprendente. Rubén había querido seguir durmiendo (esta bastante seguro que se desmayo por unos segundos en un momento pero no pensaba decir nada porque, _orgullo_ )

Y cuando la consciencia volvía lentamente, pudo notar los labios del alfa dejando cariñosos besos por su rostro y-…

… bueno, él podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar entre los brazos del hombre _más ama_ en este mundo.

El mismo hombre que lo hace sentir _seguro_. _Cuidado_. _Feliz_. Y tan _infinitamente_ amado-…

“¿Qué pasa?” El omega pregunta, un poco desconcertado de porque Samuel este tan callado.

El alfa tararea. Tranquilo mientras murmura una respuesta acompañado con un suave beso en su hombro. “Nada. A veces no puedo creer lo _afortunado_ que soy de tenerte”

Rubén puede sentir el calor instalándose rápidamente en sus mejillas y la piel besada. “Cállate, _yo_ tuve suerte aquí”

“¿Ah sí?”

El omega asiente seriamente. “Solo piensa en la _cantidad de helado_ que puedo pedir en cada desayuno-…”

Samuel resopla. Divertido. “Por supuesto. Es bueno saber qué tus expectativas de relación son bastante altas-“

“¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta el kilo de helado de vainilla?!”

El resto de la ducha transcurre de esta manera, hablando, bromeando, riendo…

Y cuánto más tiempo pasaba, Samuel más notaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

(Era aterrador.)

Porque todos los sentimientos suelen asustar cuándo notas que no puedes controlarlo.

 _Nadie_ puede controlar sus propias emociones. Puedes ignorarlo, claro-…

… pero siempre estarán _ahí_.

(No existe un botón de “apagar lo que sientes.”)

Y el amor probablemente sea el sentimiento más impredecible. No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos. No podemos elegir por quién sufrimos. No podemos elegir quién nos hace feliz o quién nos daña.

(Pero podemos elegir _quedarnos_ o _no_. Podemos elegir _aferrarnos_ o _soltarlos_. Podemos elegir _destruirnos_ o _avanzar_ )

Y cuándo tienes la suerte de que la persona que amas te corresponda, eso es, bueno-…

… _todo_.

Samuel nunca pensó que fuera afortunado.

Había nacido en una clase social alta. En la casta superior. Pero él-…

… nunca pensó en lo afortunado que era hasta que _beso_ a Rubén por _primera vez_.

Y nunca lo había creído hasta ahora, en la madrugada, con ambos envueltos en su nido entrelazados. Con el omega haciendo un puchero adorable. “¿Me estas escuchando?

“Siempre”

“Mentiroso” se burló Rubén.

Esta inquieto. Ligeramente retorciéndose y Samuel _puede_ sentir por su aroma que los momentos tranquilos de entre ciclos de celo, están a punto de terminarse.

(Esta internamente agradecido de haberlo obligado a comer y beber algo cuando salieron de la ducha, porque duda que vuelvan a salir de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente, cuándo el celo de Rubén termine completamente, que es uno de los motivos por los cuales ninguno se molesto en _volver_ a vestirse)

“Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste-”

Rubén tarareo. “ _Quiero chuparte_ ”

Y de acuerdo. Probablemente eso era lo último que Samuel esperaba escuchar.

Rubén había sido increíblemente _receptivo_ antes, pero también parecía inseguro. Había dejado que el alfa tomara el control y él había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir _amado_ y _cómodo_.

Y no es que odiara la idea de eso. Todo lo contrario, solo que-…

“¿Quieres hacerlo?”

Necesita que el omega sepa que _no_ tiene que hacer algo solo para complacerlo.

Por toda respuesta, Rubén simplemente se desliza hacia abajo.

Y su cara termina _directamente_ frente su entrepierna.

Dios-…

“Yo quiero” susurra y se ve _ligeramente_ inseguro mientras termina de acomodarse y Samuel está a punto de decirle que no es necesario, que no tiene que-…

… pero las siguientes palabras explican porque Rubén parece estar nervioso. “Vas a tener que decirme que hacer. ¿Está bien?”

_Oh._

El omega nunca había hecho esto antes.

(Y una parte suya, una parte _jodidamente egoísta_ y _posesiva_ escondida en su personalidad, esta increíblemente feliz de saber que nadie haya visto la imagen de Rubén arrodillarse por alguien más.)

Y otra parte, (afortunadamente mucho más consciente), se asegura de decirle que _nunca_ podría hacer algo _mal_.

Rubén por su parte solo puede detenerse un segundo y mirar porque, _obviamente_ es grande, lo sabe, estuvo adentro suyo hace unas horas y ahora solo puede preguntarse cómo demonios es que consiguió _entrar_ en primer lugar-…

… Samuel se estremece un poco y Rubén lo mira, como si esperara instrucciones.

(Y el alfa no sabe si esto es un _sueño húmedo_ o un _castigo_ )

“Hum-…” Samuel traga saliva. “No vas a poder conseguir todo-“

Se interrumpe cuando Rubén _envuelve instintivamente_ su mano alrededor de su polla mientras se inclina, dejando un suave y _enloquecedor_ beso en la punta.

“¿Esto está bien?”

“Sí” gruñe el alfa. “Eso está más que bien”

Samuel puede sentir el _cálido aliento_ sobre la parte más _sensible_ de su cuerpo mientras el omega habla. “¿Qué más?”

“G-eneralmente me gusta cuándo alguien empieza por la cabeza pero tú no tienes-“

Samuel sisea cuando Rubén se inclina, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla, deslizando _su lengua_ sin que se lo pidan y Samuel deja escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Es lento al principio, con una advertencia sobre sus dientes, pero después de eso es solo el omega _ahuecando sus mejillas_ para poder bajar lentamente y subir, dejando escapar sonidos complacidos que son _vibraciones_ alrededor de su polla y solo hacen todo sea mucho mejor.

Y Rubén jamás ha hecho esto antes y no sabía que pensar sobre la experiencia, _sentía curiosidad_ pero definitivamente-…

… le _gusta_.

Le gusta la sensación ligeramente amarga del líquido preseminal que gotea, el miembro _caliente_ , _palpitante_ y lo suficientemente _grueso_ como para tener que estirar sus labios y obligarse a relajar la mandíbula-…

“Bien” susurra Samuel mientras acaricia su cabello “Lo estás haciendo _jodidamente bien_ -“

Ninguno de los dos espera el gemido que Rubén suelta a cambio. Es lascivo y complacido y hace que las vibraciones alrededor de su polla aumenten, dejando al alfa en un lío retorcido y jadeante y eso parece haber encendido un interruptor en el omega que ahora…

… empieza a _tragar_.

“ _Dios_ ”

La polla de Samuel choca contra la parte posterior de su _garganta_ , Rubén se inclina, tratando de obtener _todo_ lo que puede en su boca y _quejándose_ cuando no lo consigue, acariciando lo que no cabe mientras Samuel tira y acaricia su cabello gimiendo por lo bien que se siente y el omega puede sentirse casi totalmente endurecido de nuevo-…

Y también puede sentir las _lágrimas_ cuando el alfa presiona en su garganta, guiando a Rubén hacia _arriba_ y hacia _abajo_ , empujando de forma superficial mientras el omega clava sus uñas en sus caderas, feliz de solo dejar que el alfa tome el control y tome lo que necesita y eso es-…

“Hermoso” gime Samuel mientras acaricia su cabello y se ve a si mismo entrar y salir de la boca del omega y es… demasiado. “ _Te ves tan hermoso con tu boca sobre mí_ ”

Y eso hace que Rubén vuelva a _gemir_ con fuerza.

El alfa lo aparta, obligándolo a recostarse junto a él mientras el omega jadea, limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano.

Samuel tantea su entrada, la cual está demasiado _húmeda_ y _resbaladiza_ y Rubén no se sorprendería si hubiera un charco debajo de él ahora mismo-…

“¿Puedo…?”

El omega asiente. Porque aparentemente una de las ventajas de su nueva relación descubierta (y que tenían desde antes) es que parecen entenderse con gran _facilidad_ , sin la necesidad de palabras.

Y luego, cuando tiene tres dedos en él, _rozando_ su próstata mientras gime _aferrándose_ al alfa con desesperación, gruñendo que se de prisa porque lo _quiere tanto_ -…

... Samuel deja besos tranquilizadores mientras susurra junto a su oreja. “Solo pídemelo y te lo daré”

Y Rubén abre aún más sus piernas, _balbuceando_ con tanta necesidad que _quiere_ que lo _follen_ -…

… Y, ¿Cómo podría alguien negarse a un pedido tan desesperado del omega que ama?

Toca fondo dentro de él y ambos dejan escapar un sonido _ahogado_.

(Rubén no sabe si alguna vez se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar tan lleno. A la sensación de _plenitud_ dentro de él)

El omega cruza sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del alfa, sus caderas _moviéndose_ para encontrarse con cada empuje de Samuel. En movimientos desesperados que los dejaban sudorosos y con el único propósito de perseguir cada sensación placentera que estaban teniendo.

Cada vez que sentía su polla _deslizándose_ y golpeando cada lugar _correcto_ en su interior, podía sentir una presión en el estomago, podía sentir su propia _erección pulsar_ , podía sentir los temblores en su cuerpo porque nada nunca se había sentido _tan bien_.

“ _J-joder_ ” Rubén grito, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del alfa mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso ahogado, con Samuel hundiendo su lengua en su boca con un aire de _dominación_ que dejo al omega completamente _débil_.

El orgasmo fue _intenso_ y _prolongado_ , con Rubén cerrando los ojos después que su visión se nublara ante la sensación de placer que lo recorría, sus muslos _tensándose_ alrededor de Samuel, como si quisiera acercarlo lo más posible y _mantenerlo ahí_.

(No hacía falta. Samuel nunca iba a irse a algún lado)

Rubén fue vagamente consciente de que el alfa _gruñía_ su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax dentro de él. Podía sentir el _nudo hincharse_ en su interior, _estirándolo_ aún más y llegando a cada terminación nerviosa que tenía _dentro suyo._

 _Sobre estimulándolo_ al punto de las lágrimas.

Samuel lo calmo, dejando besos suaves en su frente, mejillas, en la punta de su nariz-…

Dejando que sus caderas se movieran de forma _lenta_ y _superficial_ hasta que los dos se sintieron _completamente dóciles_ ante cualquier sensación.

“… Creo que necesitaremos otra ducha”

Rubén no pudo evitar reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :D

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
